wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Place of Sand
Hello everyone reading this sentence. This is Avillan, bringing you his first full length fanfiction! This is about a trip Indus and Brighteyes took to the Kingdom of Sand, and how horribly things go wrong. Anyway, feel free to comment, criticise, and edit! Thank you. Chapter One: This Noble Quest Begins The sun shone down on the Sand Kingdom, scorching like SkyWing fire on the lanscape below. One enourmous dune stood out above all, a mountain among hills, shaped by the never ceasing desert winds. And it is over this dune that a RainWing crawled, staring around the landscape with the wonder of a young SeaWing who has just seen the land. His yellow and pink scales seemed to glow with vitality, and he grinned and called down to his companion below. "Come on Brights! You can make it! Just keep putting those claws in front of each other!" Another dragon finished the climb up the dune and stood beside him, squinting in the sunlight. With her black scales, she seemed to soak up light, looking as out of place in this vast ladnscape as a manatee would on land. "I know how to walk, thank you." she commented, as dry as the desert winds around them. Indus laughed and poked her in the side with his tail. "Come on! You have to admit this is great!" "I suppose it is, if you like sunlight. Which, you do I guess." Brighteyes shaded here eyes with one wing, making it perfectly clear that she was not as big a fan of the ample light . Indus laughed lightly. "All right, enough gawking! Let's get this show on the road! Brighteyes, do the thing!" Brighteyes just stared at him blankly. Indus sighed. "Okay, Brighteyes, hand me your map." Brighteyes rummaged for a moment in her brown pack, and then handed Indus a scroll titled: A Map of the Desert. Indus rummaged through his pack, and pulled out another scroll titled: The Sand Kingdom for Dummies. he knelt on the top of the dune and unrolled both scrolls, his head jerking between the two while Brighteyes watched the landscape with the intensity of a hawk. "Okay Brights, I have-a PLAN." Indus paused, with his talons spread grandly out to the side. "I should hope so." Brighteyes commented. "After all, making plans IS your job. I'm glad to see you're taking it seriously." "My dear Brights, I am taking this as seriously as possible!" Indus feigned being offended, clutching one claw to his chest. "Can we please just get on with it?" Brighteyes asked, rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes, of course." Indus reared up on his hind legs, spread his wings majestically, and turned his scales a deep, noble gold. "FOR ON THIS MOMENT WE BEGIN! WE SHALL SET ACCROSS THIS FAIR LAND, AND WE SHALL MAP IT ALL! IN THE NAME OF Explorers United! AND ALSO SCIENCE! AND FOR MAYBE A BIT OF GLORY, BUT I'M NOT CONCERNED ABOUT THAT! And by glory I mean the word glory, not, you know the queen. Agh. Anyway, LET THIS NOBLE QUEST BEGIN!" At that final word, Indus dropped onto all fours and charged down the dune, yelling in elation. He had just barely reached the level ground before he tripped, faceplanting in the sand. "Are you alright?" Brighteyes asked, fluttering down beside him. Indus nodded, coughing up sand. Once his lungs were clear, he growled in annoyance. "Oh, who leaves rocks just lying around the desert?" "Nature?" Brighteyes asked, as causal as if Indus had asked about the wheather. "That was rhetorical." Indus stood up, brushing sand off of his face and frills. Once he was done, he sat back on his haunches, turning his vibrant scales a deep black and pulling out his map. "Now then." he said, sounding brisk and down to buisness. "We are here, surrounded by the vastness of the desert. Obviously, we cannot continue wandering around for days. We'll run out of water, probably succumb to a mirage, and die of thirst chasing an oasis that doesn't exist." "You're acting cheerful." Brighteyes muttered. "Could you kindly not interrupt me? Please and thank you. Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, out possible demise. Therefore, I have concluded we should make for an oasis town in haste, the closest of which is the Scorpion Den. Don't worry, I managed to grab a few knickknacks to pay for things. Any questions?" Indus looked at Brighteyes expectantly. "No. Nothing on my end." Brighteyes responded, looking impatient. "Very well then. LET US BEGIN!" Indus turned to stride off in the direction of the Scorpion Den, and immeditaly triped again. As he struggled to his feet, a brown head popped up from under the sand. The MudWing dragonet quickly unburied herself, looking somewhat guilty. "I'm sorry sir!" she said, brushing excess sand off in quick, nervous movements. "I was just napping under the sand. I didn't think anyone else would out here." "It's all right." Indus said soothingly. "Are you lost? Do you need help finding your sibs?" The MudWIng shook her head. "No thank you sir. I can find my way." "You sure?" Brighteyes asked. "It's easy to get lost out here." The dragonet winced as if Brighteyes had burned her. "No, thank you. I can find my way. But I appreciate your concerns." She hurridly turned and ran off into the dune scape. Brighteyes raised and eyeridge at her dissapearing form. "Huh. Well, that was random." "Indeed." Indus said briskly, his scales again turning yellow with excitement. "But I shall not let it stop our quest. Alonsy!" And with that he turned and trekked off in the direction of the Scorpion den, with Brighteyes at his heels. Chapter Two: I can take that off your claws TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)